For many years medicines and food supplements have been packaged in edible capsules molded of gelatin. When such a capsule is ingested, the gelatin capsule dissolves to permit the body to absorb the contents of the capsule.
Such capsules have generally included two parts, one fitting snugly within the other, and a small ridge on one of the parts provides a slight locking action to keep the two parts together. However, the two parts can be manually separated.
There is a need for a positive seal between the two parts of the capsule to deter contamination of the contents of the capsule.